Emmett Cullen, stripper
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Después de un desafortunado incidente, Emmett y Rosalie deciden pasar un tiempo solos, alejados del resto de los Cullen. en su viaje van a parar a Venezuela, donde Emmett encuentra un trabajo que le viene como anillo al dedo. Regalo para Anacullen13.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Alexandra que es propiedad de anacullen13 yo solo los he tomado prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** Esta viñeta es un regalo para mi miss diosa de la comedia, para Ana, como regalito de cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños^^

* * *

Nunca me imaginé que tratar de no llamar la atención sería tan difícil. Después de mi tercera boda con Rosalie, quisimos pasar un tiempo solos en Sudamérica.

Bueno, mejor que quisimos, fue lo que quiso Rose, y no sé si arrepentirme o alegrarme de ello.

Tras acabar una vez más el instituto en un lugar gris, lluvioso y totalmente aburrido nos casamos en Las Vegas. Fue como una escapada de humanos adolescentes borrachos, la mejor de mis tres bodas. Alice aún está enfadada conmigo, Jasper me debe 1000 pavos y a Rose no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos. Que un hombre barrigudo y mal afeitado vestido de Cupido y lanzando flechas nos casara en el Jeep no era digamos el mayor sueño de su vida, por lo que la tocó elegir la luna de miel.

Nuestra tercera luna de miel en Sudamérica, Venezuela más concretamente.

Tras dos semanas en las que apenas pasamos tiempo vestidos decidimos empezar una nueva vida por aquí. Buscaríamos trabajo, conseguiríamos una casa y, sobretodo, estaríamos un tiempo lejos del resto de cotillas de nuestra familia.

Recuerdo perfectamente el qué nos llevó a pensar que necesitábamos unas vacaciones a solas.

**FLASBACK**

Esme y Carlisle estaban de caza, Edward, Jasper y Alice visitaban la semana de la moda de París y buscaban nuevos hitos en la mecánica Europea, sólo la promesa de unos días completamente a solas fue lo que consiguió convencer a Rose de que no les acompañara. No podíamos desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—¡Sí! Emm... Osito... ¡Sigue!

Con la mano en forma de garra desgarré y arranqué de un tirón su camisa.

El tema del día era la colegiala y el oso, Rose aún llevaba la corbata y los calentadores puestos. Del resto de sus ropas y de las mías... no quedaban demasiados restos.

Agarraba con los dientes su corbata cuando nos interrumpieron. Estábamos en el suelo del salón, muy desnudos y comprometidos, gruñendo y gritando cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron.

—¡Oh chicos!— exclamó Carlisle. Su cara habitualmente pacífica se crispó en una mueca amenazadora cuando vio los restos de su bata y su estetoscopio tirados por ahí, restos de otro juego— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

—Carlisle, tranquilo, es normal que estén un poco...—intentó apaciguar Esme– Oh por Dios... ¡Emmett! ¿Eso es mi abrigo de piel?

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Ese incidente se agravó cuando un Jasper demasiado risueño nos llamó segundos después preguntando si pasaba algo, que había notado vibraciones extrañas en el ambiente desde Europa.

Alice había visto esto hacía días y habían aprovechado para huir del "incidente". Fue una buena decisión, a Carlisle le faltó bien poco para mentar el nombre de Dios en vano.

Ya habíamos encontrado casa en Venezuela, una muy bonita con una gran piscina privada y sin vecinos alrededor, pero el trabajo era un problema. No estábamos precisamente en época de lluvias y aquí hacía un sol deslumbrante cada día, lo que nos convertía a nosotros en más deslumbrantes aún. Sólo podíamos salir por la noche, y encontrar un trabajo cuando no podíamos admitir que teníamos ninguna de las carreras que habíamos estudiado fue más complicado de lo que había creído.

Rosalie, después de recibir muchas ofertas para dedicarse a la prostitución, por fin encontró un trabajo de noche y en el que no fuera necesario que se desnudara: camarera en un bar de copas.

Esme se sintió muy ilusionada por ello, o eso o de veras se alegraba de tenernos lejos de casa, pero aún así no la comenté nada cuando yo encontré trabajo.

Intimidaba demasiado de noche, incluso al jefe, como para trabajar de vigilante de seguridad nocturno y me niego a trabajar como basurero. Cuando intenté trabajar de camarero en el bar de Rosalie... bueno, sólo duré un día y estuvieron a punto de acusarme de intento de asesinato. Pero eso no fue culpa mía, si ese desgraciado no le hubiera hecho ojitos a MI esposa, yo no me le hubiera lanzado a la garganta.

Descartados esos trabajos, ya sólo me quedaba una idea, mi actual trabajo y algo de lo que Esme jamás podría enterarse.

El trabajo, al menos para mí, no era nada vergonzoso, de hecho, a mí me encantaba y enorgullecía ese trabajo. Emmett Cullen, stripper en el bar _Suka_.

Ya era hora de empezar mi turno. Los días que me tocaba trabajar el local se ponía hasta arriba de gente y todo el mundo se acercaba a ver y querer bailar con _el espectacular gringo morenote_.

Me subí en la plataforma del local y, a ritmo de salsa, comencé a moverme a ritmo humano, pero con tal ritmo y sexappeal que ni el mejor bailarín humano del mundo. No es por echarme flores, pero este local se está haciendo de oro gracias a mí.

Según bailaba, las chicas se fueron acercando a la plataforma, sin despegar los ojos de mí y contoneándose sin demasiada gracia. Gracias al cielo, tantas horas de mirarme ene le espejo y practicar los movimientos más sexys han conseguido su efecto, las falta caer a mis pies.

A lo lejos, sentí que unos ojos se clavaban en mí con una fuerza inusual. Fijé la vista en el lugar de donde procedía la mirada y encontré a una chica que bailaba sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

Alta, morena, con unos preciosos ojos claros y una cara tan linda que sería digna de ser miss Venezuela.

Sonreí, provocativo, y le hice una señal con la mano para que se acercara. De inmediato el resto de humanas la dejaron hueco en un pasillo en el que la mataban con la mirada.

**PoV Alexandra**

Clavé la mirada en el increíble gogó. ¡Carajo! Jamás he visto a un muchacho así. Alto y muy musculoso, con el pelo algo rizado y unos ojos que con las luces de la discoteca se veían dorados.

Él levantó una mano y, mirándome, me hizo con ella un gesto para que me acercara.

De inmediato, todas las perras babeantes por él me miraron como leonas envidiosas, deseando asesinarme. Las sonreí son ganas, no terminaba de creerme que fuera real lo del chico, pero por lo menos yo iba a aprovecharlo.

Cuando llegué a la tarima el chico se agachó y, guiñándome un ojo me dijo:

—¿Subes a bailar, preciosa?

Definitivo, esto tenía que ser un sueño. ¿Desde cuando los espectacularmente guapos bailarines de un local suben a bailar a las chicas?

Le sonreí y cogí la mano que me tendía para ayudarme a subir. ¡Wow, este chico está helado!

En cuanto subí a la tarima, el chico comenzó a bailar muy pero que muy hot, conmigo. Yo no podía más que mirarle cómo movía el trasero al mejor estilo _Shake your pom pom _ y a esa tableta de chocolate que se le marcaba por la ajustada camiseta.

Al margen del increíble corpachón que tenía, ¡bailaba como un maldito bailarín profesional! Estábamos tan increíblemente cerca que estaba segura que él podía notar mi respiración agitada en su cuello, ¡pero no nos rozábamos! No entiendo cómo es capaz de hacer eso. Su cadera se movía de un lado al otro con ritmo, entonces aproveché y planté mis manos en su trasero, no sólo dándole una nalgada sino quedando también mis manos allí y miré a las perras babeantes de abajo con una sonrisa en los labios que decía claramente _No os molestéis niñas, sois muy poco trapo para esta lavadora_.

—Cariño, te mueves mejor que un que un deportivo italiano recién salido de casa— le piropeé.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego me dedicó una sonrisa pícara que casi me lanza al suelo de la impresión. ¡Ese chico no podía ser más hot!

—¿Así que además de linda te gustan los coches? Me gusta...

Después de cuatro o cinco canciones bailando con el fortachón morenote me bajé de la tarima ya que llegaba la hora del número del chico y... Bueno, no me hacía mucha ilusión participar en él.

**PoV Rosalie**

Cerramos pronto en el bar ya que había poca gente, y fui a la discoteca donde trabajaba mi osito a hacerle una visita, llegaba justo a tiempo a la hora de su número.

Me bastó una sonrisa desganada al guardia de la puerta para que me dejase pasar sin pagar entrada ni esperar cola y una vez dentro me sorprendí por la cantidad de mujeres que había en el local. Sabría que era el sitio predilecto para las despedidas de soltera, pero ver a tal cantidad de mujeres con penes adornando sus cabezas, camisetas y demás complementos me shockeó al principio. Y que mi Emmie Bear tenga que trabajar aquí... si Jasper se entera le hará la vida imposible durante años.

En la plataforma principal del local, debajo de donde más mujeres se arremolinaban a mirar, ahí estaba mi osito, mi marido, vestido con esa camiseta negra ajustada que tanto me gusta y los pantalones vaqueros que le regalé como una muy directa indirecta el día que hicimos 10 años juntos, esos pantalones que con sólo desabrochar dos botones de los laterales pueden quitarse de un tirón.

La música empezó a sonar, era la que a él le gustaba más para hacer un streaptease _Fever_ de Beyoncé . Sonriendo como él sabe, se pasó una mano por los abdominales, subiéndose la camiseta, enseñando su cuerpo a todas las mujeres que estábamos en el local.

Muchas gritaron como unas locas, berreando las cosas más indecentes que he escuchado en mi vida. Si Esme estuviera aquí desde luego se asustaría, el _Nene, ven conmigo que voy a hacer que pases toda la noche baja que sube _ no es de las cosas más fuertes que ellas decían.

Tras bailar un poco meneando ese trasero respingón suyo se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó hacia una afortunada chica que lo contaría en el trabajo al día siguiente cómo su anécdota del mes.

Al desviar la vista hacia esa chica me fijé en que Emmett la miraba a ella cuando bailaba, es más, ¡la había guiñado el ojo!

Este se va a enterar, ¿coqueteando con otra? ¡Y además humana!

Me fui hacia la tarima echa una furia, apartando a empujones a las humanas que se interponían en mi camino y grité:

—¡Emmett Cullen vas a morir!

... Ese fue el fin de nuestra vida en Sudamérica y la historia del primer intento de divorcio de dos vampiros.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Decídmelo en un review. Ana, este fic va para ti, que cumplas muchos y te lo pases genial de parte de tu beta de tus amores jaja


End file.
